


I will do anything for love

by Cheetahra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetahra/pseuds/Cheetahra
Summary: I have a story idea anyone can use. I'm not that great at actually writing the stories though.





	I will do anything for love

Can someone make a songfic story about Bilbo Baggins that uses the Meat Loaf song "I will do anything for love (But I won't do that)". I think that is an appropriate song to describe his actions on the trip,.

*the story can be romantic love or familial love  
*could be time travel as well

please send me notice if you do make the story. I love reading all sorts of different stories


End file.
